wakfufandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Other Attributes
__TOC__ There are fourteen currently confirmed Classes for Wakfu, based on the twelve classes originally found in Dofus and two more which were added to both products simultaneously: Other Classes The Wakfu TV Series features Yugo, a character who belongs to a fifteenth class known as Eliatrope. This class is playable in the Wakfu: The Guardians spin-off game, the announced XBLA title, and is the class of Tiva (after who the French Wakfu server is named). There are no current plans to add them to Wakfu, due to lore. History *Rogues and Masqueraider were two new classes added to Wakfu, Dofus and Dofus Arena simultaneously. Previous to this, only the other twelve classes were known (being the twelve classes taken directly from Dofus). Trivia *As usual, most of the class names are anagrams or other references to words that have to do with the class's abilities. ** Cra - Arc, French for "Bow". ** Ecaflip - "Pile ou Face", French for "Tails or Heads", respectively. (The French version of the Ecaflip's Heads or Tails spell is also called Pile ou Face) ** Eniripsa - Aspirine/Aspirin, a common pain reliever; the Eniripsa class is a healing class. ** Enutrof - Fortune, the connection to the treasure-hunting Enutrof class is obvious. ** Feca - café, which means "coffee" in French. Another inside joke. (See below) ** Iop - Yop, a yogurt drink from Yoplait. Another inside joke from the developers. (See below) ** Osamodas - Sado-Maso, a term for people who enjoy using whips recreationally. ** Pandawa - Believed to be short for "panda warrior". More likely a poke at the Pandaren Brewmaster character in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, and at the continual rumors of Pandaren becoming a playable race in World of Warcraft. Like the Pandawa, the Pandaren are a neutral race who rarely venture away from their isolated island of Pandaria. The name Pandawa is also an anagram of the word used for a Jedi in training, "Padawan" (but whether this is actually related to the class is unclear). ** Sacrier - from "Sacrifice", which is what Sacriers must do to use most of their powers, and "crier", as in someone who shouts. Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "rieur", which means "one who laughs". They laugh at pain. ** Sadida - Adidas, a shoe company fits right into the name Sadida's Shoe, though it has little to do with the class's abilities. ** Sram - Mars, inside developer joke. It refers to the Mars chocolate bar, not to the planet or Roman god of war. ** Xelor - Rolex, a prestigious brand of watch; the Xelor class is known for manipulating time. *Feca, Iop, and Sram were the first three classes created, so the developers named them after their favorites among the various snacks they consumed when first creating the game (coffee, yoghurt drinks, and chocolate), and the names have nothing to do with the classes themselves. Related Category *Category: